Pac Man and the Ghostly Adventures Fan Episodes
by Max15380
Summary: Just fan made episodes I think up. The full episodes may be in parts. There will be some OCs Warning: Canon X OC is in here. Proceed at your own risk.
1. The Prince of the Netherworld Part 1

It was a normal day in Pacopolis. Pac Man had yet again saved the town from another invasion. As he was being congratulated on another success, something white dashed by. Pac Man and his friends decided to follow it.

They reached an alley, and approached the white figure. It turned and looked at them. It was a small white ghost, so small as if it was only a child. Its 'hair' covered about half of its left eye, and was spiked, with a light red tint at the ends of it. Its eyes were a light red.

"Huh?"

"Who...or what...is it?"

"It's a ghost...but...it's different from the others."

"How? It's just a ghost."

"I don't know how. It's just...different."

Pac Man carefully approached the ghost. It didn't try to attack at all, nor did it back away in fear, it just watched as he grew closer. Pac Man paused, and the ghost approached him. It looked up at him with a confused look.

"Why does it seem like...it doesn't know me?"

The ghost smiled, and giggled.

"Maybe it doesn't? I think it might be just a kid..."

Pac Man got an idea.

"Why don't we take them in? Maybe they could help us out later on!"

Pac Man picked up the tiny ghost. Pac Man discussed the idea with his friends, and eventually agreed on the idea.

* * *

(Meanwhile, in the Netherworld...)

Betrayus returned after yet another defeat. He sat down, already trying to think of where he went wrong this time. He heard the light tapping of metal against his throne, and looked over.

"Missing someone?"

It was Echo, an ice ghost, and the queen of the Netherworld. She looked at Betrayus, her metal claws tapping on the throne's arm as she waited for her beloved partner to respond. Betrayus was confused.

"Who?"

Echo growled, digging her claws into the throne's arm.

"I knew I should've come with. I swear, you are the most negligent ghost in the Netherworld!"

Betrayus was still confused.

"I still don't know what you're talking about."

Echo grabbed Betrayus, yells at him as loud as she could.

"YOU NEGLIGENT FOOL! THE PRINCE! OUR PRINCE! YOU FORGOT HIM AND HE'S OUT IN PACOPOLIPS ALL BY HIMSELF! WHAT IF THE PAC BRAT FINDS HIM?!"

Betrayus realized what he had for gotten.

"O-Oh..."

"FIND HIM! I'LL FREEZE YOU FOR ETERNITY IF YOU ENTER THE NETHERWORLD AGAIN WITHOUT HIM!"

Echo let go of Betrayus. She smiled, and takes in a sweet voice.

"Now, do I make myself clear darling?"

Betrayus was still for a moment, before he dashed off as fast as he could. He had to find the prince as fast as he could.


	2. Prince of the Netherworld Part 2

Back in Pacopolips...

* * *

(Oh yeah, for dialogue that is one of Pac Man's friends, it can be either Cylindria or Spiral. And most conversations like the ones in this are usually between two characters, like Pac Man and one of his friends, or Echo and Betrayus. This will stand true for all of my episodes.)

* * *

The three examined the small ghost.

"Who do you think it might be, Pac?"

Pac Man thought for a moment. It looked familiar to someone who he hoped the ghost wasn't related to.

"Maybe it's...related to...Betrayus?"

"I hope not. And it doesn't seem that possible. Betrayus is kind of...hopeless in finding love."

"Yeah. I guess that thought's out."

Pac Man decided to try and think of who the ghost might be later. For now, they need to try and take care of the ghost, as it was a mere child.

* * *

(Meanwhile, With Betrayus)

"Prince? Prince? Prince Tray Tray? Come on, this isn't funny! I have to find him soon or Echo will have my head...TRAY! I swear I have to call him by million names just to get his attention."

* * *

(Back with Pac and co.)

Pac Man had headed out with the small ghost at night, so nobody would notice. The ghost stayed close to Pac Man's side.

"There he is!"

Pac Man jumped as he saw Betrayus.

Pac Man turned to the ghost. "Hide!"

Betrayus tried to grab the ghost, but it managed to avoid it and hide in a small space. Betrayus kept trying to grab the ghost.

"Leave him alone Betrayus!"

"I need him to come back to the Netherworld with me! I'll be doomed if he doesn't!"

"Yeah, you'd be doomed if you step foot in the Netherworld without him."

"ECHO!"

Betrays backed away as Echo approached where the ghost was hiding.

"Come on Tray Tray, come on out."

The ghost came out of hiding, Echo took them into her arms.

"There's our precious little boy! Oh, I missed you!"

Pac Man was confused.

"Wait, what's going on?!"

Echo turned to Pac Man.

"Oh. Allow me to explain. This little ghost you found is the Netherworld's prince. Prince Betrayus the second, or as we call him, Betrayus Jr. I'm Echo the queen."

Pac Man looked at the three.

"Betrayus managed to find someone to love?"

Betrayus looked over at Pac Man with an annoyed look.

"What makes you think I can't find love?"

There was a long silence.

"Let's see, you're childish, rude, immature, and a bunch of other things that make you very unlikely to find love."

"Ok, Pac Brat, I get it."

Betrayus looked over at Echo.

"Anyways, I believe we shall make our leave. You'll see us again soon!"

"Probably not seeing me anytime again soon, Pac."

"Bye Paccy!"

Pac Man chuckled, smiling a bit hearing that last goodbye.


	3. Mini Episode: Playtime

(This one is mainly the Netherworld, based around Betrayus's current family. I have a plan for a future episode to slightly expand his family)

This is more of a mini episode, just something fun and cute I thought up.

* * *

Betrayus watched as another invasion was being thwarted by Pac Man. He growled, pounding his fist on the throne's arm. "Stupid Pac Pest! What does it take to defeat that stupid-"

"ONWARD!"

Betrayus jumped as his son rushed past, riding on top of Fluffy. Betrayus sighed getting up. "How many times do I need to tell you, Fluffy is a dog! Stop riding Fluffy like a horse!" "NEVER! I'M OFF TO SLAY THE MIGHTY DRAGON!" Echo looked over. "Please tell me he doesn't mean a real dragon." "Of course not. It's the 'dragon'." Betrayus made quotes when he said the word dragon. "Oh, he's playing with Buttler again." Echo sighed with relief.

To his parents, Betrayus Jr was just playing a game, but to him, it was an adventure. An adventure to slay a mighty dragon, and Fluffy was his (three headed) steed. And he was a mighty knight, off to the dragon's den.

"There's the dragon! CHARGE FLUFFY!" Fluffy dashed towards the 'dragon'. Fluffy pounced on the 'dragon' and Jr pretended to attack the 'dragon'.

Jr giggled. "The mighty dragon has been slated by the mighty Prince!" Jr giggled even more. He helped Buttler up. "Buttler, you're the funnest ghost in the entire Netherworld!" He said, hugging him.

* * *

(Just as I said, it's a mini episode.)


End file.
